Taking Chances with Fate
by Kione Oblivion
Summary: Some people let time take its course. Others strive to change it. A girl from another world is destined to make things right again when Sora and the others failed to defeat Xemnas that day... even if she doesn't want to. OCs involved.


Hmm... I must be crazy if I'm publishing this now... oh well! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the beginning (as I hope to continue this regardless of how many hits and reviews I get)!

BTW, I didn't design or own Kingdom Hearts series in any way (except for getting the copy of each game) so don't go nagging on me for that! Please refer to this for future reference.

Life and Fate

_**Life is like a road.**_

_**It curves and twists, goes up and down (and sometimes straight through) hills, and even splits up at times with other paths joining along the way. It can be soft and you may leave tracks as you go along it, or it can be hard and you barely make a mark. It can detour back the way you came, or it can end at some point.**_

_**Fate is also similar to life, but also different.**_

_**What if you had said yes instead of saying no? What if it was the other way around? What if you were to fail at something big, instead of succeeding?**_

_**If we were to merge together all of the "What ifs" and the consequences of each with each other, then fate would become one endless plain, with no end in sight.**_

_**We all know what happened in the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Or, at least you should know how it ended; otherwise, there would be no point in reading this story that is about to start.**_

_**But what if it was different? What if, instead of winning, Sora had lost and Xemnas was successful with Kingdom Hearts in the end?**_

_**What if Kingdom Hearts was actually real?**_

***Sigh…***

_**If only I had stayed naïve about the game and the possibilities it had… or maybe if the game hadn't existed in the first place! After all, knowing that something is real is not always a good thing to know. In fact, it could be quite dangerous.**_

_**But then again, it probably would have happened to me anyways and I would have been left completely in the dark (figuratively anyways) about a whole lot of things. The most likely course with that would probably be a game over for me and everyone else on my side.**_

_**Anyways, as a citizen of two worlds, a person nicknamed as the Eternal Wanderer, Daydreamer, and (a personal favorite by many, especially by a certain someone) Smart Aleck, this is how my story begins.**_

0-0-0-0

_A single full-length mirror stood alone in a large and dark room. Guarded by a silver metal fence, this mirror shone with a silver light and the edges were decorated with a familiar symbol. The symbol resembled an upside-down heart with a hole on each side and three thorns that seemed to sprout up and to the sides like a tree._

_Surrounding the mysterious mirror, was an ominous aura that would normally repel all curious visitors from the room – repelled all but a young girl, who courageously drew closer to the fence with each step._

_The girl felt her heart beating fiercely against her chest as she slowly raised her shaking hand to the encircling fence and went to place her hand upon it. The loud beating of the heart quickly turned to a frantic pounding when she passed through without resistance._

_As soon as she walked in, her footsteps were immediately muffled and her ragged breathing and rapid heart-rate grew more pronounced._

**Amara…**

_The girl jolted when a deep voice called her name seemingly from nowhere. "W-who's there?" She tried to call out bravely, only it ended up as a terrified squeak._

_The voice, however, did not speak again, and the girl began to relax to her previous state. She would have gone on believing that she was hearing things… if it wasn't for the reflecting surface of the mirror that revealed a dark shape behind her. She whirled around to find-_

0-0

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

My eyes snapped open as I gasped and shot up – only for my head to find the ceiling and smack into it with a loud _crack_. Colorful stars burst into existence and began dancing in my vision.

"Ow…" I moaned as I clutched my head in obvious pain. Note to self: Avoid jumping up like that again when the ceiling is only three feet away.

I had completely forgotten that my bed was similar to a bunk-bed. The only difference was that there was a couch underneath so that I could sit and access my TV that was sitting across from the bed. That way, I could either watch some television shows or movies on it if I so wished. Or to put it more accurately, play my Kingdom Hearts saga game collection all day, stare at the posters of the series that I had all over the place… So I was addicted to the games. Not that much of a big deal really. Or at least, not until later on…

As soon as I recovered enough to note my surroundings, I realized that the alarm was still blaring at the point where it's easy to lose some hearing. I sighed, and then reached over to it to switch it off. That done, I rolled over to the ladder, climbed down it, and began to undress for a shower.

When I hopped into the tub and turned on the water, I began to think about what happened so far. It had only been a week since school had started up, but it was long enough to have the same dream over and over. First, it was the mirror. Then, it was the voice. Finally, it was turning around to see who was behind me, only to have my dream cut off by either the alarm clock or some distant noise outside my window. I'm usually sensitive to even the smallest noise, so it made me a light sleeper most days.

_I wonder who it was that was behind me?_ I mulled over as I rinsed the soap off of my body, before reaching for the shampoo. I paused for a moment and frowned when I realized something. _And why is it that the name "Amara" feels so nostalgic to me? I know it's not my name and I don't know anyone else by that name… so why?_

After I had finished cleaning my body from head to toes, I shut the water off and immediately wrung out most of the water in my hair, wrapped it in one of my fluffy blue towels (I love the color blue), and then grabbed my bathrobe and wrapped it around myself tightly. I opened the door and sighed in relief as the cool air hit my still-mostly-wet body.

"BOO!" A dark, hairy form popped out of nowhere and roared in my face. In turn, I gave a sharp shriek and stumbled to the ground. A moment later, laughter rang in the air.

"Skye! That was not funny!" I snapped when I was calm enough to speak. I was suddenly quite thankful that I was wearing at least a bathrobe when I opened the door.

The person pulled off the gorilla mask, revealing short, spiky _pale blue_ hair (weird, I know, but I had gotten used to it) that doesn't seem to know when to lay down, and the startling blue eyes (that seemed oddly familiar for some reason) of her smirking friend, Skye. "Aw, of course it was funny. You're just too much of a party pooper when it comes to little jokes like this one."

"At this rate from your 'little jokes', I'm going to develop at least ten phobias that'll last a lifetime." I muttered as I picked myself off the ground.

"Hmm?" Skye hummed as he took off the rest of his dark clothing that accompanied the mask and set them aside. "Ah! That reminds me! Alexis, didn't you say that you needed to go to school early today?"

"That's what I said yesterday, right?" I replied with an eye-roll. Sometimes he could be so forgetful of the things I say. Either that, or he never really listens in the first place.

"But why do you need to go early?"

"You were the one who tricked me into doing softball! _And_ that musical play that's coming up soon! Are you seriously saying that you forgot all about those two things?"

Skye paused and thought about it. "Oh yeah…"

I sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes I wonder how you had gotten this far in life…"

"What was that?" He asked cheerfully, although from the annoyed look in his eyes, it was obvious that he had heard me clearly.

"Nothing of importance, Skye." I said with a big, cheery (and obviously fake) grin. "Well, I need to hurry up now if I want to make it to at least one of them on time for your sake."

My friend's eyes (being the overdramatic friend that he is) started to water with happiness. "Alexis…"

"Now can you _please_ get out of my room so I can dress in _private_?"

0-0

Skye chuckled as he closed the door, but not before grabbing the costume that he used to prank on his friend. He could never resist scaring her when she lets her guard down, which is basically every morning. You'd think that she would have been used to it by now or he would grow bored with doing the same thing over and over. But apparently neither one was the case, as Alexis jumped every time Skye would jump out of nowhere and Skye never got tired of seeing her expression every time he did it.

When Skye was halfway to his own room (it was only just down the hall), he frowned to himself and slowed down significantly as he realized something. Was it just him or did Alexis seem a little jumpier than usual lately? A minute later though, he shook his head and continued walking. Oh, well. It was probably nothing important anyways.

0-0

Footsteps were heard strolling through the blindingly white halls of the Castle that Never Was.

Footsteps that held a purpose to them.

After roaming for quite some time, they stopped in front of a pair of double doors that seemed too small and plain for any real purpose. Gloved hands reached over and pulled them open. The doors creaked open slowly, revealing a contrasting darkness that almost seemed tangible enough to touch.

The only thing that could be seen through it was small, glowing candle that wavered unsteadily from the soft breathing of its nearly invisible holder.

The feet of the visitor seemed a bit hesitant at first, but then they ventured into the darkness resolutely. The doors snapped shut soon after, leaving a deafening silence in its wake.

"Superior." The voice of the visitor broke the thickening silence.

At first, there was no response. Then, a pair of glowing ember eyes appeared in a flash right above the candle, and a deep voice asked, "What is it, No. VII?"

No. VII, Saïx, responded, "We are nearing the location of the rebellion."

The glowing eyes gazed unblinkingly at him, beckoning him to continue.

"…but the location of _him_ and the one that bears _the mark_ still eludes us."

The Superior remained silent at the piece of news and soon closed his eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" Saïx questioned.

"…Nothing as of yet for the rebellion." He opened his eyes again. "But once you do locate the one with _the mark_ and _him_, make sure to inform me."

No. VII remained silent and lowered his gaze as the Superior lifted a black gloved hand over the small flame. He closed his fingers upon the lit candlewick and the light winked out of existence.

"After all," The Superior's eyes glinted before disappearing completely, "it is only then that the light of hope can finally be extinguished for the rebellion and all who oppose me."


End file.
